


Your Brother, the Squib

by whitetiger91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Issues, Filch - Freeform, Filch Family, Gen, Siblings, Squib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitetiger91/pseuds/whitetiger91
Summary: Argus has a secret, one that has cost him the love of his father. Will it cost him his sister, too?





	Your Brother, the Squib

“Will you stop pacing? You’re making me dizzy.”

Argus shot a glare at his sister and continued to wear a trail into the dining room carpet. It wasn’t his fault that the post was late—again. If it had been on time, then maybe he would have more time to play.

“Cheryl is right; sit down, boy. You are wasting your time,” his father said, his nose buried in his newspaper.

The boy gritted his teeth but did as he was told; his backside still hurt from the last time he had disobeyed his father. His sister smirked at him as he took a seat opposite her. Looking down at the chessboard, he saw that she had already conquered five of his pawns.

“What are you waiting for anyway?” she said.

“Nothing.”

Argus nudged a Knight forward, ignoring the snort his father made. He watched as it crossed to a corner spot in the prime position of overtaking one of Cheryl’s pawns. It was enough to wipe the smirk off her face.

“No fair,” she whined.

He turned back to the window and scanned the sky above the treetops outside. The patch of grey was mostly empty, but as he squinted, he could just make out a small silhouette. The shape was growing as it came towards him, and he stood up.

“Finally.” Argus pushed the window up as high it would go, giving the owl plenty of room to soar through.

“Anything for me?” Cheryl asked.

Argus hastily untied the letters from the owl’s leg and flipped through them. His heart raced as he read the name on each envelope, slowing only as he realised that none of them was his. He had expected as much, but it still hurt.

“No,” he said, turning from the owl, even as the creature nipped at his finger for a treat. 

He walked over and placed the pile of envelopes on the side table next to his father before returning to Cheryl.

His sister shrugged. “Oh well.” When he huffed, she added, “C’mon, it’s not that bad. No one would be writing to you anyway, would they?”

“You’ve certainly got that right.”

Argus glared up at his father. The man had put his paper down, and was now gazing at him. His sister was swivelling her head back and forth from the both of them.

“Am I missing something?” she asked.

His stomach twisted into a knot. His father’s lips were twisted up into a smirk, and his blue eyes were twinkling. The man was cruel, but surely he wasn’t horrible enough to destroy his son’s life completely, no matter the shame he had brought to the household. Was he?

“Your brother is looking for his Hogwarts acceptance letter.”

“Oh.” Cheryl turned back to the chess board, but then looked up again. “Shouldn’t that have arrived weeks ago?”

Argus shook his head at his father, silently begging him to not continue. The man might’ve hated him, but he couldn’t bear it if his sister did as well.

“Shall I tell her, or will you?” he said.

“Please, Fath—”

The man stood up and stretched. Smiling at Cheryl, he said, “Your brother here isn’t going to get a letter. And you know why? It’s because he’s a filthy Squib.”

When he strode from the room, he clipped Argus over the ear. 

Argus cupped his burning ear with a hair and fixed wide eyes on his sister. The girl’s mouth opened and closed, no noise coming out.

Finally, she regained some composure. Her neck and cheeks were red, and she stood. 

“Do not worry about finishing this game. Wizards Chess is solely for wizards and witches.” Then, flipping golden hair over her shoulder, she swept from the room, leaving Argus without either a father or a sister.

**Author's Note:**

> This story (unbeta'd) was written for The Houses Competition, Year 2, Round 2. I am a third year Gryffindor.  
> I haven't submitted this story as it both needs cutting down and beta'ing, and I'm leaning towards entering another story instead. Still, I thought I wouldn't let it go to waste and publish it anyway :)


End file.
